


Slow and Hazy

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, M/M, No tag for that either, Porn with Feelings, Slight Subdrop, Someone calls someone ‘baby boy’ but no one’s a daddy, There’s no tag for ‘rough blowjob but really loving’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A slow and hazy moment with his boy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178
Collections: Anonymous





	Slow and Hazy

Derek strokes the hair of the boy kneeling between his legs, enjoying the feel of soft, clean locks, the pretty head of his pretty boy that’s slumped against his upper, inner thigh, his cute nose almost smooshed against the juncture as if looking for a place to hide. He curls a hand over the smooth cheek, then wipes away the drop of drool making its way down from the corner of a pink, lower lip. He traces the lip, pressing to feel it resist against his finger, then the upper lip over the cupid’s bow, completing a loop around the mouth that’s currently wrapped around his soft cock.

He strokes the mouth, enjoying the feeling of plumpness and slick, then gently slips the top of his finger inside to feel the warm, moist tongue his cock has been resting on. The sensation is enough to wake him, the closed eyes fluttering to barely open, and his beautiful boy looks up at him with a hazy, glassy eyed stare.

“I’m done with work baby.”

His boy’s eyes crinkle slightly as he smiles, and he starts suckling gently on the cock that has been kept warm in his mouth for hours while Derek worked on his laptop. He starts suckling softly, gently tonguing the slit, then rolls his tongue around on the head, bobbing his mouth slowly and slightly forward, then back. Derek spreads his arms back against the couch, relaxes his head and closes his eyes to savor every flick of his clever boy’s tongue, starting to feel the heat build in his groin, and breathes deeply.

His boy starts moving with a bit more energy, finally shaking off some of the haze as he bobs his head up and down faster, the cock shinier with saliva after each pass, and pops off the head to lick his lips for a bit before seemingly wilting then falling headfirst into his crotch, smooshing his head in there as if he doesn’t have the energy to keep himself upright, and while slumping he drags his cheek, nuzzles at his balls before slowly licking one. He plays with a ball in his mouth, mouthing at it with his lips, feeling the texture with his tongue before switching to the other one, going back and forth between his balls, kissing and licking the wrinkled skin and mouthing at the sacks, grounding his head into his crotch to push his mouth closer.

Derek starts breathing deep and fast, the heat in his cock and balls growing more and more until he’s lightly sweating, and he lifts a hand to smoosh the head closer; as if on cue, his boy licks even faster, a slow, slurred mutter of “Love your balls, love playing with them and licking them ‘til they’re all wet” and he opens his mouth wide to just hold them in his mouth, smooshing his head slightly up and down just to roll them in his mouth.

Derek suddenly pulls the boy off his balls to look at him - he’s even more glassy-eyed than when he woke up, his tongue hanging out from his mouth, dripping a bit of drool on the floor. He then slowly rolls his tongue back into his mouth, as if savoring the taste of Derek’s sack. Feeling his cock jerk at the sight, Derek slips a finger into those spit-shiny, plump lips, and presses down until his mouth is wide enough to slip his half hard cock inside, slowly. His boy stares at him in contentment and resumes devouring the cock, sucking, feeling the veins and the soft skin on his tongue, gliding his plump lips over and over the skin until precum is steadily dripping onto the back of his mouth, swallowing it all down. Derek goes back to his position, spreading his arms wide and just feeling the sensations, letting out soft grunts after each deep breath as he feels the heat of his boy’s mouth eating his cock like his favorite meal.

His boy seems energized by his cum, finds purchase on his thighs to better gulp down his now fully hard cock, steadily bobbing up then down, up down, up down with more intent, staring at Derek’s increased panting above him, and after a particularly punched out grunt he relaxes his throat and pushes the hard cock centimetre by centimetre down into his throat, that talented throat just holding the cock and swallowing around it. Derek tosses his head back even more in pleasure as he groans at the sensation, and in reply he hears his boy moan around his cock, feels him stopping to take a breath through his nose and snuffle as he starts to cry. His boy is rhythmically squeezing his hands around Derek’s thighs; he can feel him fighting the urge to touch himself, he knows that Derek likes to finish him off.

“You’re such a beautiful boy Stiles.” He croons, glides his fingers along the shape his cock had made on Stiles’ throat, makes his way up to his eyes to wipe the tears away as his boy stares at him blearily, his throat still working around his cock as he swallows down the steady stream of cum that’s been leaking out.

He gently closes his hands around the boy’s head, then starts thrusting his cock slowly up and down that beautiful throat, never breaking contact with his boys tear filled eyes. Derek lifts his head to the sky in bliss as he feels hot tightness slide against him inside his throat, the whimpers vibrating around his cock, feels the spit splashing on his inner arms as he pushes that head up and down. They’re feeding of each other’s pleasure; Derek groaning in pleasure and Stiles moaning loudly at the sight and sound.

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing so well, you’re gonna make me cum so hard, such a good, beautiful boy.” He holds Stiles gaze while he pants, strokes his boy’s bulging throat again in praise, and as he feels his orgasm nearing, he hears and feels Stiles whimpers increasing, sees his arms wobbling with the effort to keep himself upright and he knows it’s time.

He presses his foot down on Stiles wet cock.

His boy convulses and cums, suddenly gripping Derek’s cock like a vise in his throat as he cries and moans and shoots all over the hardwood floor, his arms shaking and finally giving out. Derek thrusts a few more times while Stiles orgasms, then finally cums down his throat with a last, punched out grunt, spilling into his boy as he continues moving his throat and swallows everything Derek has to offer.

Stiles slumps back into Dereks thigh, blissed out, his shorts wet and messy at the front, shirt damp from sweat. Derek hooks his hands under his armpits and hauls Stiles onto his lap, giving the abused knees a break, rubbing his cheek to smear cum and spit all over his face and landing soft kisses all over that beautiful mouth. Stiles hides his face into the crook of Dereks neck and takes a deep long breath.

“Feel better, baby boy?”

Stiles sighs sleepily, pressing a kiss into his neck, nibbling on the skin and making himself comfortable on his lap. Derek holds him close, his precious, precious boy that needed to completely turn off his overworked, hyperactive brain once in a while.

“Yeah, thanks Derek. I needed that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine really afforded me boredom enough to discover the kinks I was afraid to plumb into, and apparently c*ck related tags and guys calling their partners ‘baby boy’ are my kink. also omg this is the first ever smut I’ve written in my life.


End file.
